Un bisou magique !
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Ryo & Nino discutent  ou s'engueulent plutôt . Ryo s'est cassé le poignet & a une attelle toute moche ! Pov' chouchou.


Couples : Nishikidomiya. /!\ Shonen-Ai.

Note : quand on a rien à faire et qu'on a trop regardé Ryusei no Kizuna, eh bah..voilà ._. OS plutôt court, durant lequel j'ai pété mon câble. (ah, et Ryo s'est enfin débarrassé de son attelle! Yattah !^^)

* * *

**Un bisou magique !**

(ou)_ Y'a pas, vous êtes exactement les mêmes !_

_Ninooo j'ai maaaal, Ninooo, je souuuuffre, j'en ai maaarre, je vais me tueeer !

Cela faisait au moins vingt minutes que Ryo Nishikido, affalé sur la table du réfectoire, se plaignait de son poignet qui le faisait souffrir, et de la mocheté de son attelle noire.

_Ninooo tu m'enteeeends ? Je viens de te dire que je voulais mouriiiiiir !

Kazunari poussa un profond soupir. Appuyé contre son poing, il regardait son petit ami se plaindre en hochant doucement la tête.

_Ouii, ouii, j'entends Nishiki, j'entends...

_Et c'est horriiiible cette attelle Nino ! Tu trouves pas que je suis plus moche qu'avant avec?

_Mais noon, mais nooon...

_Mais tu dis juste ça pour me faire plaisir parce que tu m'aimes ! ...Nino, tu m'aimes ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore au moins, malgré cette attelle ?

_Mais ouiii, mais ouiii...

_T'es sur ? Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai, j'ai maaaal, j'en ai maaarre !

Bien sur qu'il n'avait plus mal depuis longtemps, mais il se plaignait quand même. Pour la forme.

_Tu sais quoi Ryo ?

_QUOI !

_Tu as raison, ça fait vraiment longtemps que tu as cette attelle.

_Oui hein ? Beaucoup trop longtemps, j'en ai marre, je veux mourir !

Le sempai prit alors un air très sérieux et regarda gravement son kouhai dans les yeux :

_Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'il va falloir t'amputer la main.

_Eeeeh ? Quoiiiiii ? C'est pas vrai c'est pas vrai c'est pas vrai mais comment je vais faire après pour manger, et pour écrire, et jouer de la guitare, et te toucher, et...

Ninomiya se laissa tomber sur la table, enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, exaspéré.

_Mais je rigolaiiiiiiiiis Ryoooooooooo …

_Heiiin ? C'était pas drôôôle, je te déteeeste ! Tu m'énerves !

_Mais tu m'énerves encore pluuus ! Raaah j'en ai marre de t'entendre te plaiiindre !

_Mais j'en ai marre, laisse moi me plaindre si jveuux !

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, face à face, la tête entre les bras, à geindre comme des enfants, quand Koyama Keiichiro poussa un profond soupir.

_C'est pas vrai...vous êtes vraiment des cas désespérés.

_Oh, toi, ta gueule, dirent-ils d'une synchronisation presque parfaite en relevant la tête.

Le NEWS s'assit à leurs côtés, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

_Mais j'en ai marre de mon atteeeelle, Kei-chaaan, je veux mouriiir !

_Et moi j'en ai marre de Ryo et de sa putain d'attelle, Koyama, sauve moiii !

_Eeeeh ? T'en as marre de moi ? Eh bah..eh bah moi j'en ai marre de Kazu aussi !

_Comment ça t'en as marre de moi ? Je t'ai rien fait moi! Imbécile !

_Parce que je t'ai fait quelque chose peut-être ! C'est le rôle d'un petit ami de..de soutenir son petit ami dans les moments difficiles !

_Mais je te soutiens pas déjà assez en t'écoutant te plaindre ?

_Non, pas du tout ! Je te supporte plus, et j'ai mal, je vais aller me jeter par la fenêtre !

_Eh bah vas-y, fais nous plaisir !

_Quoi ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui là ?

L'aîné des trois ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant cette pathétique scène.

_C'est fou. Vous êtes vraiment tout pareil !

_ME COMPARE PAS A LUI ! crièrent-ils tous les deux.

Un long silence s'installa presque aussitôt. Nishikido regarda Ninomiya, les yeux grands ouverts, choqué...et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

_Uwaaah, désolé, désolé Ryo-chan ! T'as raison, t'y es pour rien, mon pauvre !

_Non c'est pas grave Nino, c'est moi, c'est moi qui arrête pas de me plaindre, pardon !

_Mais dis pas ça !

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Nishikido.

_Désolé chéri, je t'aime, tu le sais, j'aurai jamais du te dire ça.

Sous ses doigts, il sentit la peau de son fiancé se mettre à brûler. Il détourna le regard, et écarta la main de Nino.

_A..arrête, dis pas des choses de ce genre comme ça, d'un coup, c'est...c'est beaucoup trop gênant...

_Quoi ? Que je te dise que je t'aime ? Ça n'a rien de gênant puisque c'est vrai. Je t'aime, je t'aime, Ryo, tu ne le sauras jamais assez. Je t'aime !

_A...arrête ! C'est chiant ! Tu … tu me prends pour une ado en manque d'amour ou quoi ?

_Mais non, pas du tout, t'es Nishikido, t'es l'homme que j'aime.

_M...mais tais toi !

Son coeur battait fort, tellement fort, il allait lâcher ! Tout autours de lui était flou, la terre tournait beaucoup trop vite, il en avait le tournis. Ninomiya se retourna alors vers Keiichiro.

_Tu vois, on est pas pareil, lui, il est super vite embarrassé. Et tout le temps. C'est trop mignon non ?

_Parle pas de moi comme ça ! Je suis pas super vite embarrassé, c'est toi qui est trop embarrassant !

_Quoi ? Dis que je t'embarrasse aussi !

_Ouais, c'est ça, c'est exactement ça, et ça m'énerve !

_Hein ! Je te dis que je t'aime et toi tu...non mais tu te prends pour qui sérieusement !

_Pour moi ! Et tu me fais chier !

_Oooh mais quelle fillette !

_C'est toi la fillette Ninomiya ! Jte hais !

Koyama abattit alors violemment sa main sur la table, en un grand bruit, qui fit sursauter les deux autres hommes, et ramena leur attention à lui.

_Les mecs, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup trop. Vous êtes comme deux aimants du même type, ça marche pas. Dans un couple faut des différences, sinon ça casse, vous êtes trop similaire !

_Je t'interdis de dire ça, lâcha le membre Arashi d'un ton sec.

_ « ça marche pas », « ça casse »...Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu nous connais pas du tout ou quoi ?

_Ouais, si c'est pour dire ce genre de trucs, la ferme, Ryo et moi on s'aime, merde.

_Ah ouais ? Bah on dirait pas, appuya le plus vieux.

_Comment ça on dirait pas ? s'exclama Ryo. Nino je l'aime !

_C'est vrai...Ryo...tu m'aimes ?

_B...Bien sur... ça t'étonne ?

_Non...non mais tu me le dis si rarement...uwaaah...mon coeur bat tellement fort qu'il va exploser je crois !

_...je m'étais jamais rendu compte que je te le disais si peu souvent je...désolé...

_C'est pas grave, Ryo, ton existence à mes côtés de toute façon, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour !

_C...c'est vrai ? Mais Nino, t'es tout le temps si attentionné et gentil ! Alors que moi je...tout ça à cause de cette foutue attelle...

_Ah non ! Me relance pas sur ce sujet !

_Quoi ? Quel sujet ?

_Ton attelle ! Tu vas encore te plaindre pendant des heures et moi je vais devoir t'écouter et...aahh, heureusement que tu te rends compte de tous les efforts que je fais!

_Comment ça tous les efforts que tu fais ! Et tu les fais quand tes efforts hein ! Moi je souffre et toi tu...

_Et alleeeez c'est reparti ! Mais Ryo tu saoules tout le monde avec ça !

_Nan ! Ya que toi que je saoule ! Ah, tu m'énerves Nino, tu sais pas à quel point !

_PFFFF, c'est TOI qui dit ça ?

_Vous voyez ? Vous êtes pareils, vous vous énervez tout le temps, abandonnez...

Ryo gifla Koyama avec toute la violence dont il était capable.

_Je t'interdis de nous dire ça ! « Abandonnez »...non mais et puis quoi encore ! A te voir on a presque l'impression que tu crois pas sérieusement qu'on s'aime !

_Non, reprit Keiichiro en se massant la joue, j'y crois pas une seconde.

_Mais pourtant on s'aime. Ryo, je t'aime. Excuse-moi.

_T'as raison. Désolé, je me suis encore emballé à cause de l'attelle..mais tu sais...je sais comment je pourrais guérir plus vite.

_Ah oui ? Comment chéri ?

_Un bisou magique. Je veux un bisou magique !

_Un bisou magique ? Ooh trop mignon le concept ! Un peu enfantin mais trop mignon.

_Et où est le problème ? Je veux mon bisou magique !

_Eh ? Attends...t'étais sérieux ?

_...Bien sur !

_Pfffff...HAHAHAHA ! Non mais attends tu crois quand même pas que...désolé. Un bisou magique. Bien sur. Où ça ?

Un sourire étrange étirant ses lèvres, Ryo Nishikido tendit sa main blessée vers son petit ami.

_Sur mon attelle.

_...Eeeeh ? Mais t'es fou, c'est n'importe quoi !

_Alleeeeez !

_Non mais je peux pas...je...je vais pas embrasser une attelle ! ...Devant tout le monde ! C'est ridicule !

_Tu...tu veux pas que je guérisse plus vite ?

_Si mais...oh ! Pas la peine de me faire tes petits yeux larmoyants ! C'est trop bête comme truc ! Et puis c'est...c'est gênant !

_Et voilà, souffla Koyama, quand je disais que vous étiez par...

_Oh toi, tais-toi ! Allez, Ninooo !

_Non...non, c'est stupide !

_Tu veux dire que mes idées sont stupides ? T'entends que je suis stupide ?

_Euh, ben, ouais, un peu. Beaucoup même.

_Connard !

_Ouais, bah je l'embrasserai pas ta putain d'attelle !

_...allez. Pour me faire plaisir. S'il te plait. Je t'aime...

Le sempai poussa un profond soupir et attrapa ses doigts entre les siens, avant de les porter à ses lèvres qui frôlèrent sa peau, et partirent déposer un baiser sur son attelle. Il rougit derechef, alors que Ryo semblait très satisfait.

_Voilà...t'es content ? Ridicule...

_Très. C'était pas si difficile que ça, si ?

_Non non...mais...Ryo ?

_Ouais ?

_La prochaine fois...je sais pas si c'est possible mais...casse toi une partie de ton corps plus... intéressante à embrasser ok ?

_Genre qu... Ah. Pffff, Nino, obsédé !

_Sûrement. Mais ça te gène pas tant que ça, si ?

_Absolument pas. D'ailleurs, tu vas toute de suite venir avec moi.

_...et voilà. Je le disais hein. Ya pas, vous êtes exactement pareils. Deux chieurs pervers.

**-FIN-**

C'est fou comme cette fic est débile /O/ Mais elle m'a calmée quand je m'énervais sur ma RyoTego & ma KamePi (qu'un jour, je posterai /O/)

AkiNishikido


End file.
